1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cup holders. More particularly, the present invention relates to cup holders for stadium seats. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved cup holder that has a specially configured bracket that enables attachment to a stadium seat and wherein there is a ring-shaped holder that moves between storage and extended positions, the storage position placing the ring-shaped holder and a contained cup under the stadium seat.
2. General Background of the Invention
Various cup holders have been proposed for stadium seats. The following possibly relevant U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,162 and D517373. A product known as the “yuppie cuppie” is said to be “an effective cupholder for bleacher seating,” (See http://yuppiecuppie.com also incorporated herein by reference).